Verloren
by Chibi-Vegy
Summary: Truks kehrt ein drittes Mal aus der Zukunft in die Vergangenheit zurück... Lest am Besten selbst. ^^


Verloren  
  
Gedankenverloren liege ich auf meinen Bett. Die Augen geschlossen. Schon seit Tagen versuche ich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Ich höre den Regen an die Fensterscheibe und auf das Dach prasseln. Ich sehe nach draußen. Es ist gerade erst Mittag, doch der Himmel ist fast schwarz. Eigentlich passt das Wetter genau zu meiner Stimmung. War es wirklich richtig mit der Zeitmaschine ein drittes Mal in die Vergangenheit zu reisen? Diese Frage geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus den Kopf, seit ich hier angekommen bin. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler gewesen - einer unter vielen - denn hier bin ich genauso einsam wie zu Hause, nur mit den Unterschied, dass ich nicht in diese Zeit gehöre. Mutter hat mir das oft genug deutlich gemacht. Eine einsame Träne kullert mir über die Wange. "Gomen nasai Okaa-san.", sage ich leise. Im entscheidenden Moment war ich nicht da um sie zu beschützen. Als ich sie tot aufgefunden hatte, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich weiß nicht wer es getan hat, aber selbst wenn ich es wüsste würde es nichts ändern. Sie war der einzige Mensch den ich noch gehabt hatte. Ich vermisse meine Mutter, ihr warmes Lächeln, ihre Zuneigung, ihr Verständnis - einfach alles von ihr. Es tut weh an sie zu denken. Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, die mir nun über die Wangen laufen. Eigentlich will ich nicht weinen, es ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche würde mein Vater sagen. Aber ist es das wirklich. Sind Tränen nicht vielmehr ein Zeichen von Stärke, weil man seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lässt und sich dessen nicht schämt? Ich weiß es nicht und beschließe nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Seit einer geschlagenen Woche bin ich nun schon hier. Mutter, Goku und all die Anderen, sie haben mich so freundlich aufgenommen und mich getröstet als sie von Bulma's Tod in meiner Zeitebene erfuhren. Da hatte ich wieder dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Aber auch das ist nun schon eine Woche her. Seitdem ist eigentlich nicht mehr allzu viel passiert. Jeder hat mehr oder weniger mit sich selbst zu tun und keine Zeit sich stundenlang um mich zu kümmern. Ich liege fast die ganze Zeit allein in meinen Zimmer und denke nach. Ich spüre das ich hier fehl am Platz bin auch wenn alle so nett zu mir sind. Sogar Vater ist freundlich, wenn man es genau nimmt eigentlich der Freundlichste von allen. Er scheint sich tatsächlich große Sorgen um mich zu machen. Jeden Tag kam er zu mir und hat nach mir gesehen. Bis jetzt habe ich das nicht zu schätzen gewusst, immer habe ich ihn weggeschickt. Heute ist er noch nicht zu mir gekommen und so langsam wird mir klar wie viel er mir bedeutet. Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf. Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst diese Zeit wieder zu verlassen, es ist sicher das Beste für alle. Ich gehe aus meinen Zimmer. Auf den Weg zur Haustür komme ich am Wohnzimmer vorbei. Ich schaue kurz rein. Vater und Mutter spielen mit Trunks. Der Kleine sieht so fröhlich und glücklich aus. Ich lächle. Macht's gut. Vater, ich habe mich gefreut, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte. Du bist genauso wie Mutter dich beschrieben hat, na ja fast, Wenigstens hast du mir in den letzten Tagen gezeigt, dass auch du Gefühle entwickeln kannst und ich dir nicht egal bin. Ich danke dir für alles. Trunks, ich bin froh, dass du es mal besser haben wirst als ich. Du wirst in einer friedlichen Welt als reichstes Kind aufwachsen und keine Sorgen kennen, und wirst Mutter sowie Vater haben, die dir immer beistehen werden. Und du Mutter, ich hoffe du genießt das Leben mit deinen zwei "Männern", ich wünsch dir alles Gute. Bleib wie du bist und pass auf dich auf. Leise und unbemerkt verlasse ich die Capsule Corporation. Ich fliege zu einer Klippe in den Bergen. Die Luft ist kalt und der Regen durchnässt meine Kleider und Haare. Auf der Klippe hole ich meine Zeitmaschine heraus. "Hope" prangt dort in großen Buchstaben. Hoffnung, eigentlich die blanke Ironie. Ja ich hatte Hoffnung das sich auch meine Zukunft verbessern würde, als ich in die Vergangenheit reiste und dort zusammen mit den Anderen die Cyborgs und Cell besiegte, aber so war es leider nicht. Meine Hoffnung einer neue Welt aufzubauen starb vor eine Woche zusammen mit meiner Mutter. Ich überlege kurz ob ich wieder in meine Zeitebene reisen soll, dann schüttle ich den Kopf und zerstöre die Zeitmaschine mit einen Energiestrahl. Nun sammle ich wieder Energie in meiner Hand, viel mehr Energie als vorhin. Ich halte die Hand an meine Brust und feure den Energiestrahl ab. Es tut weh, nur mit viel Mühe kann ich ein Schreien unterdrücken, die Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Stark blutend liege ich am Boden. Ich schaue zum Himmel. Langsam verziehen sich ein paar der Wolken und geben die Sonne frei. Sonne - Licht - Hoffnung - Frieden für diese Welt und ihre Bewohner scheint dies nicht nur ein Traum sondern Realität zu sein. Frieden habe ich nie gekannt, Hoffnung schon, aber sie wurde jedes Mal aufs Neue zerstört. Langsam schließe ich die Augen. Macht was aus euren Leben ihr Menschen. Alle Türen stehen euch offen, dann wird es euch besser gehen als mir, dann werdet ihr glücklich sein und den Frieden genießen können. Ich sehe ein helles Licht, das muss dann wohl der Tod sein. Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, ob ich Angst habe, dann würde ich Nein sagen. Für mich ist es eher eine Erlösung von allen Qualen und Schmerzen der vergangen Jahre. Auch Gohan hat nie den Tod gefürchtet. Mutter bald bin ich wieder bei dir. Bitte verzeih mir Vater, ich bin nicht würdig dein Sohn zu sein.  
  
Trunks 


End file.
